


Obliviate

by TrisB



Series: "What If?" Harry Potter AUs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-27
Updated: 2004-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Reparo!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obliviate

"Obliviate!" yelled Lockhart, and time slowed to a crawl.

In the space of a heartbeat, Harry **remembered**. Hermione fixing Ron's wand – "Reparo!", boa constrictors, and singing dwarves. Millions upon thousands letters addressed to him in green ink; snowy white wings; a barking bulldog. Weasleys out the window and his mother's almondy eyes; flight and contact. There was Mars, which was bright, and stars and the planet, a whole constellation of thoughts that made Harry – desires, dreams and fears and he wanted them all, pumpkin juice and Polyjuice and ghosts and nightmares and

Time resumed; the spell hit. He blinked. "What?"


End file.
